Selene (Fortune Summoners)
Selene '''(also known as The Dark Witch or 闇の魔女 セレーネ) is a villainess from the video game '''Fortune Summoners. She is an evil girl who is after the powerful Elemental Stones. Not much is known about her other than the fact that she is feared among humans for her ability to steal souls. Her magic abilities surpass that of any human. Because of her status as a dark witch, she is not a human, but an evil demon. Story Not much is known about Selene. What is know is she is an evil witch who is after the Elemental Stones and she is under the command of a dark master. She is first referenced by 2 orgs (Fortune Summoner's version of orcs) as they kidnap the party member Sana. At this point in the game, the orgs refer to Selene as "Bosslady Selene". They claim that Selene sent them out to bring her magical kids from the school and they drag Sana back to the cave as Archie chases after them. The orgs bring a crying Sana to their master. Selene gives her monsters slight praise for doing as she says followed up with her telling Sana to come to her. Sana responds to this by telling Selene to get away from her, causing Selene to snap and proclaim that she'll "clean her shoes with Sana's blood" if she doesn't walk up to her. She scares Sana and Sana walks up to her. Selene calms down as Sana approaches her. Selene notices Sana's elemental stone and politely asks Sana to give it to "her big sister Selene." Sana gives it to her. Selene declares the stone is not what she's looking for. She then tells Sana that, since she has seen the orgs lair, she cannot return home. She teleports out of the room she's in, but not before telling her org minions that they can eat Sana. Sana is saved at the last second by Archie. Selene, in another room, mentions how her idiot minions have been beaten by a bunch of little girls, but because of it, they've shown that they are the ones with the elemental stone. She then mentions an evil plan that will result in her taking the stone from Archie and her friends. She uses an evil spell to send the magic school of Archie, the main protagonists, to the Dark World. Due to the powerful magic that she used, she turned everyone in the school into stone, teacher and students. Two powerful teachers, who resist the dark magic, attempt to confront Selene and demand her to reverse the spell that turned all the children to stone. She taunts them and casts another spell that turns both teachers into stone. Archie and her friends confront Selene because defeating her is the only thing that could reverse the spell she casted on their school. Once they encounter Selene, she demands they give her the Elemental Stones in exchange for turning the school back to normal. The party, rightfully, doesn't trust Selene and proclaims that they would never let objects as powerful as the Elemental Stones fall into the hands of someone as evil as Selene. Selene then states that she would rather kill the girls and take the stones from their cold dead hands. After Archie calls Selene a hag, she goes into a rage proclaiming death is too kind for them and that she will rip their souls from their bodies so they can suffer for all of eternity. After defeating the Dark Witch, she gets a call from her master saying the plan has changed and for her to reverse the spell on the school. Selene obeys her masters command and escapes, but not before telling Archie that this isn't the last time they'll meet. Personality Selene is a very cold and callous girl who doesn't care about the well being of humans and even takes pleasure in turning them into stone. She is also very smug and sarcastic. Despite her cold personality, she got enraged easily when Archie called her an "Old Hag" proclaiming that she will tear their souls out of their body. She is also very obedient to her unseen master, recalling the spell on the school without questioning him. Appearance Selene has short, blonde hair. She wears an almost entirely purple outfit. This include her purple hat, purple mini dress, and purple cape that's attached the the mini dress. Her purple hat has a green gem in the center of it. She also has a pink belt, shiny, black gloves, and shiny, black, thigh-high leggings. According to the in-game sprite, she appears to have shoes that match her belt. She also wields a large, pointed staff with a large green gem, similar to the one in her hat. Gallery selene spritesheet clear.png|Sprite Sheet screen cap 1.PNG|"Mean things." screen cap 2.PNG|"Ol... old.... OLD HAG!" screen cap 3.PNG|Rage unleashed. Category:Blackmailer Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Henchwoman Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Lawful Evil Category:Witch Category:Callous Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Sadist Category:Blonde Category:Cape Category:Demon Category:2010s Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Sprite Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses